My Vacation
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: This is a Java Junkie (LL) fic. LuLo start dating then go on a vacation type thing with Rory and Jess. Might end up being a Lit also, though the fic will mainly feature LL. R&R please!


A/N: This happens after LWFTWT, but before the test run at the Dragonfly. Nothing at the Dragonfly happens. So, the test run doesn't happen and therefore, Luke and Lorelai don't kiss (okay, I really love Raincoats and Recipes, but I want this fic to be short and sweet so those things cant happen), Rory doesn't have sex with Dean (thank god), none of Sookie's staff quit, Jason doesn't show up, Emily and Richard aren't mad at Lor. The conversation that happens between Lorelai and Rory before the test run (about Lor dating Luke and the whole Luke can waltz thing) DID happen. This is what did happen: Rory up at three, some of the scenes at the dragonfly before Lunch (whatever parts don't talk about the test run) Rory and Lane talk about Jess, Lunch at Luke's, parts of Friday dinner, and that's pretty much it that happens before this fic. They've had their first date and everything is new and awkward almost. Keyword: almost. Kay im done rambling......... Please Read and Review!  
  
Lorelai rushed inside the diner, not bothering to give courtesy to the customers that were blocking her path to the counter. She jumped onto one of the stools and opened her mouth to say something to Luke who was standing with his back to the coffee pot. But before she sounded her need for caffeine he looked her in the eye and said,  
  
"There's no coffee."  
  
Lorelai stared at him, and then suddenly gave her one of her best pouts. "Aww, come on Luke."  
  
Their gazes locked while Luke considered his reaction to this.  
  
It was only a few days ago when Lorelai had been asked to a movie by Luke. Their first date had been on the Sunday before the Dragonfly's opening day. Today it was Tuesday and they had another date tonight.  
  
He decided to play with her a little.  
  
"Nope, Im serious. There's no coffee. Remember all that food I bought you on our date? Well, now I'm broke and don't have money to buy coffee with." He smiled a little, expecting her to go along with it or at least stop it there. But instead she reacted completely out of character. Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared at him, speechless. She stood then and moved to the door.  
  
Luke watched this happen, aghast. "Lorelai," he said faintly. He moved to follow her outside as she opened the door and exited. "Lorelai!" he said again once he was outside. She turned to him, a very serious expression covering her face. "Lorelai, I didn't mean it... I was just playing with you, you know that." He looked down at the ground then back up at her. "I didn't mean to upset you... I mean, I didn't think you'd believe me -----" He stopped short then, because a playful smile had lit her face, chasing away the tears.  
  
She started laughing at his stunned expression. "Im sorry, Luke! I couldn't help teasing you. It was so much fun! You're so gullible!" Her laughter subsided to giggles as she took in his apparently annoyed look. "I know you hate me. It's okay, I understand. Ah, it was fun while it lasted," she said happily, a smile of remembrance covering her face. She looked at him again and then moved towards him. She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him towards the diner. "Lets go get coffee, my dear friend! I think I'll die without it!"  
  
As they went inside he murmured, "Not if I strangle you first."  
  
"What was that, Luke?" She had heard him but she wanted to be playful now. She took a seat at her stool and her eyes followed him to the coffee pot that supplied her life.  
  
"Nothing, Lorelai," he said quietly, handing her the mug and turning back to replace the pot.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She narrowed her eyes at him until finally she decided it time to leave. "I gotta go, Mr. diner man. I'll see you tonight," she said in a high, sugary voice.  
  
"Don't talk like that, it sounds disturbing."  
  
She just smiled at him and left.  
  
Later that night, Rory was sitting on the couch reading when she heard a very distraught Lorelai calling her name. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her mother was having a wardrobe malfunction.  
  
"Im coming!" she called, annoyed. When she reached Lorelai's room, her clothing was everywhere, and the curly haired woman was sitting in the middle of it all staring at her surroundings sadly.  
  
"Rory! I'll never find anything! Look at this mess! Argh!" Lorelai looked up at her daughter who sighed at the pitiful sight before her.  
  
"Kay, you wore the black dress pants and the long sleeved red shirt last time right?" she asked, climbing over the threshold of clothing. Lorelai nodded mutely. "Okay, so I suggest this little black dress..." she said holding said dress up and then laying it on the bed, "with this light blue cardigan for warmth and color. Plus, it brings out the color of your eyes." She laid the cardigan on top of the dress and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that okay?" Lorelai simply nodded, a smile growing on her face.  
  
Rory turned to leave but Lorelai called out again.  
  
"Rory! What shoes?" she asked when Rory turned around.  
  
"The strappy, black ones," Rory replied, pointing to the pair of black heels in the corner of the room.  
  
Lorelai jumped up from the bed and pulled Rory into a very dramatic hug. "Thanks, Hun," she said thankfully. "I love you with all my heart!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't get all sappy on me now, Mom. Just get ready for your date with Luke" she said meaningfully.  
  
"Oh, stop!" Lorelai said playfully. She hurriedly pushed Rory from the room, then picked up her clothing and got dressed. She decided to keep her hair curly for Luke. She knew that he liked it that way. She put on make up and then made her way downstairs to wait for Luke.  
  
She sat next to Rory on the couch and looked straight ahead.  
  
"You look nice," Rory commented, taking in her mother's appear-ance. She smiled at her mom, who was very nervous.  
  
"Thanks." The doorbell rang and Lorelai jumped up. Before moving to the door, however, she glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, frustrated. The night before Luke had shown up exactly on time and Lorelai had scolded him. The clock read 7:01 pm. Stupid Luke for taking in technicalities! She thought bitterly.  
  
She opened the door with an expression of 'what did I tell you last time?' Luke picked up on this and said quickly,  
  
"You told me not to be on time. Well, I'm late." He smirked at her and she sighed, giving up this fight.  
  
"Fine! Let's go. Bye Rory!" she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Rory looked up from her book and called, "Bye mom! Bye Luke!"  
  
The couple climbed into Luke's truck and officially started their second date.  
  
tania 


End file.
